This work sill analyse centrosome structure using specific antibodies against pericentrin, a highly conserved centrosome protein involved in microtubule organization. Specimens will be immunolabeled and sent to the NCMIR for photoconversion and three-dimensional EM analysis using the IVEM. Work on this project has begun.